overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WolfGirlsClan/What your Overwatch main says about you
'Offense' *'Doomfist '- You really like to main doomfist before he even got launched? Well then you really want everything that you can as quick as you can, being able to play a character that is on the PTR and even MAIN them? This tells that you love to get all the coooool stuff early dontcha? *'Genji '- You know that Genji is a popular choice between new players and old players alike, and he is a cyborg ninja! If you main him you love being quick and try to do your best in damageing and pestering your team. This tells that you love be quick about stuff. And also pester others sometimes. *'McCree '- The gunslinger that requires hours upon hours of practice to master! Your accuracy and precision will become deadly af and you dont mind taking hours to master something. This tells that you dont mind something taking a long time, and you are really precise about everything you do. Becouse, practice makes absolute perfect. *'Pharah '- An flying egyptian called Pharah? Wow there is some real creativity there blizzard. But that isnt important, what is important is how you love being able to fly. Your accuracy dosnt need to be great to be perfect. Unlike McCree mains you dont mind a little less accuracy. Even tho it is great to have it. Wheater Report: Yeah today the weather seems like... its cloudy whit a chance of JUSTICE! *'Reaper '(My main) - Reaper is a bloodthirsty maniac out for revenge, unlike most heroes, he dosnt need a lot of teamwork to make good off, you dont need to communicate to get out your message, becouse your message is always clear. And in this case its DIE DIE DIE! *'Solider: 76 '- Solider 76 is a classic shooter character as he is a solider from your COD... if you main him you defenenenenenene.. like to keep things simple. Solider 76 was made for casual shooter players and he is as Stereotype Shooter as you can get *'Sombra' - An mexican hacker who can be the absolute pain in someones side if masterd, if you main her, you know whats up. and you dont mess around. Becouse being able to get behind enemies and hack all of their healthpacks wil defenently make the more vunrable then ever. If you main her you know the weaknesses of your enemies. If you dont, well you can find it quickly. Gathering info is your skill and using it against others is what you like *'Tracer '- Cant catch me, cant catch me! Whoops im over here now. If you main Tracer then you dont only love to be quick and annoying, but you are really quick at making decisions. The pulse bomb needs more cordination then you might think, but its dangerous if actully used correctly. If you main Tracer, then you defenently know how to escape situations and get back into them quicker then getting out of them. 'Defense' *'Bastion '- Ahh, the Bastion who is so annying that you might froget about how peacefull that his persona is. If you main him, well you are gonna get a lot of weird glances and pepole saying "Wow, you are really bad", but you dont care! Becouse if you get an insult, you just take it as a compliment and keep doing what you are doing *'Hanzo '- This kinda fits in whit Bastion but if you like playing Hanzo you are also a lot like McCree. Probobly those two combined. You are precise. Dont like to "Do something wrong" and you just ignore everyone saying in chat "**** Hanzo" becouse, you dont care. *'Junkrat '- Who dosnt love explosions? They look sooo cool! You know everything about looking cool. Even tho you may make yourself look like a total nopyit doing it. Trying to do something absolutely ''perfect is NOWHERE near your capability. Nah. Becouse why would need *Skill* make a good Play of the Game? *'Mei '- Your a compleate idiot *'Torbjörn '- You dont need your gun? Nah why use that when you can sit back and just watch the screen and move around a bit so you dont get kicked? If you like slacking, you main Torbjörn. Becouse why not heat up a pizza and eat it while ranking up to Grandmaster? *'Widowmaker '- Like Torbjörn, you like to sit back and do as little work as possible and STILL make a diffrence. Just sit down, shoot. Boom biggest threat gone. No work needed but you still got that sweet SR points or XP 'Tank' *'D.va '- Our favorite little gremling gamer who dosnt care about what she needs to do to win. If you main her you can take a lot of heat IRL from friend and foes. And when that dosnt work? Put up your defense matrix IRL to defend yourself from the heat, and if that dosnt work? Eject from the mech and hide. Shoot a bit from far to re-gain strength and now you can play again! *'Orisa '- If you main cowmama... I mean Orisa, then you know what to do. She takes A LOT more skill then you may think. And you love to protect and help other. Both protect and give them strength to fight back against IRL threats. Along whit powering up yourself of course! *'Reinheardt '- If you main this guy, well you are a slight more casual player then Solider: 76. He is a big buff guy whit a hammer. Can you get more classic tank then that? You love to take heat and protect others and yourself whit it! *'Roadhog '- A fat guy who has more HP then someone whit German Engineered armor seems legit, you say. But that isnt the point. Resisting damage and then throwing it back in others faces isnt a strategy, its a passio *snort*... sorry *'Winston''' - I dont really know. I have only 8 minutes of winston and I still dont get how others can be so damn good at him. Well. Seems like im going back to the spawn again. Becouse the winston mains self-confidence just stomped on me. *'Zarya - '''Look at those barriers, they can be a game changer if giving to a ulting genju or Reaper. Becouse giving friends recistance is what you want and powering them up when they power up is what you do. 'Support' *'Ana '- You are powerd up! Get in there! is something everyone begs to hear when you have a Ana on your team. And if you are the ana, you can rag up the most Flame Points in the game just from the Nano-Boost assists. Being helpfull and power everyone up is your speciality. But as you know, you stay out of the line. *'Lúcio '- You may not heal quickly, but you do know that healing everyone is your speciality. And who dosnt? You are a party animal who loves being around friends. But you arnt the star of the gang. Even if you do something fantastic. *'Mercy '- Teamwork. That is all Mercy is about. You hate the spotlight. Helping other get the spotlight, that is what you do. If you get that 5-Man res, then you still dont want the spotlight. Becouse why would you get it? You dont like it! *'Symmetra '- Being sneaky is what you do. Placing a horde of turrets under the Eichenwald bridge? Yep. You love being a Torbjörn wannabe but whit even less work. Go and buy a McDonalds after you placed the teleporter down. Or just plop down the Sheild Gen and then you are good to just sit back, relax. And then place down another sheild gen. *'Zenyatta '''- Embrace the Iris. That is what you are about. You can help, and you can destroy. And you can help destroying sh*t. Do you want to get your friends on toes again? Well then. EXPERIENCE TRANQUILITY. And now all of your friends can go whit you again. wow dis took long to make Category:Blog posts